Ave Maria de Gounod
by msmdhr
Summary: Granger, Hermione Granger, a sangue ruim nojenta que não me parecia outra coisa se não divina diante das luzes multicolores vindas de todo o perímetro da catedral.


**Ave Maria de ****Gounod¹

* * *

**

O cheiro das flores misturava-se às essências aplicadas em demasia pela grande maioria dos ali presentes, deixando o ar com um aroma enjoado, impossível de se distinguir ao certo. O burburinho era irritante e, acho que não conseguia ver uma pessoa se quer que não apresentasse um sinal de ansiedade, sendo este contorcer os dedos das mãos ou lançar olhares de esguelha para o fim do corredor, que culminava numa porta fechada.

No outro lado desta extensa passarela havia os degraus, os nojentos degraus que sustentavam aquele que estava visivelmente mais nervoso e ansioso do que qualquer outra pessoa ali.

Os braços compridos vinham ao longo do corpo esguio, os dedos tamborilavam sobre a própria perna num ritmo frenético, enquanto os olhos estavam terminantemente fixos na porta de carvalho e, nem aqueles muxoxos inconvenientes eram capazes de tirar sua concentração do ponto que encarava.

Não pude deixar de sorrir enojado perante a patética inquietação daquele rapaz que tomava um lugar de destaque naqueles degraus forrados de um carpete quase tão rubro quanto os seus cabelos.

Recusava-me terminantemente a tomar parte daquele ar tenso que rondava o local, cruzando os braços contra o peito e me apoiando displicente contra uma pilastra oculta o suficiente para não chamar atenção, mas que ainda possibilitava que eu tivesse uma boa visão do local.

Não podia simplesmente impor a minha presença. Eu não era bem vindo.

Em outras oportunidades, aquilo não teria me impedido de escolher o lugar mais chamativo do recinto para acomodar-me, mas aquela situação era diferente, perigosamente diferente e havia muito para eu compreender a respeito daquilo, antes de pensar em me impor.

Algo que eu podia definir como simplesmente incabível, por exemplo, era o fato de eu ter me dignado a comparecer naquela i _celebração /i _.

Até onde eu via, eu não me importava. Simplesmente não poderia me importar menos se aquele casalzinho patético tinha finalmente decido oficializar sua união, mas, por algum motivo, eu tinha que testemunhar o evento. Pensar em não fazer parte daquilo corroia-me de uma forma inexplicável, da mesma forma que pensar naquela união em si, para ser franco.

Por algum motivo que eu sinceramente desconhecia, afirmar que aquilo não me incomodava soava falso, superficial demais até para mim. Tinha algo de errado com o meu coração que batia descompassado e com o meu olhar traidor que se desviava de segundo em segundo em direção à porta, negando teimosamente a ordem do meu consciente, que se decidira por parecer impassível.

Na verdade, eu estava atordoado com aquela atmosfera festiva, com o fato de não fazer parte daquilo, mas, acima de tudo, por não saber ao certo o que causara em mim tamanha excitação em primeiro lugar, mas de alguma forma, repetir a mim mesmo que _eu não me importava_ , como se fosse um mantra, não estava apresentando resultado algum.

O burburinho foi energicamente substituído pela melodia da marcha nupcial que encheu aquela igreja como se possuísse um corpo, tomando tudo em mim, fazendo com que eu abandonasse de vez as minhas resoluções referentes à minha impassibilidade e encarasse veemente a porta de carvalho que não tardaria a ser aberta.

A luminosidade entrava pelas janelas transformando as luzes solares em raios coloridos conforme tocavam o vitral, manchado suas vestes imaculadamente brancas com as cores do arco-íris, conforme caminhava pelo corredor extenso, olhando fixamente para o rapaz ruivo que a encarava nervoso, mas absolutamente maravilhado com a sua imagem angelical.

Meu coração parou nos breves momentos em que ela passou por mim sem tomar conhecimento da minha presença. Então, uma dor aguda e crescente substituiu a então calmaria que se instalara em meu peito, fazendo com que eu arfasse. Bestificado com aquelas sensações completamente novas, mal ousei me mover, temendo que qualquer movimento meu fosse lhe despertar a atenção e alarmar-lhe, impedindo-a de deslizar pela passarela como vinha fazendo.

As dúvidas brotavam na minha cabeça com a mesma velocidade com que uma outra parte de mim parecia querer calar os anseios de minha mente de minha mente e apenas contemplar aquela garota andar.

E, de repente, não havia mais dúvida. A certeza me acometeu tão densamente quanto o ar ao meu redor pareceu ficar, por alguns instantes, tão palpável quanto a pilastra na qual eu instintivamente me apoiara.

Era ela.

A razão da minha até então inexplicável inquietação, o motivo do meu repúdio excessivo por toda aquela ocasião em si, era ela.

Vê-la trajando aquelas vestes angelicais doía tanto que simplesmente não podia haver outra explicação para tudo aquilo. A alvura de sua pele e de suas roupas desenevoou a minha mente de tal forma que tudo o que eu conseguia ver era sua imagem imaculada marchando graciosamente ao badalar daquela melodia típica, rumando para longe de mim, longe do meu toque, doendo como uma facada a cada passo que dava em direção ao altar.

Imagens brotavam desordenadas em minha mente e, em cada uma delas, contemplava uma particularidade sua: o seu sorriso inconfundível, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão concentrada enquanto encarava um livro como se este desvendasse todos os mistérios da natureza humana, o mais profundo ódio ao encarar os meus olhos depois de eu ter lhe atirado uma ofensa qualquer.

Granger, Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim nojenta que não me parecia outra coisa se não divina diante das luzes multicoloridas vindas de todo o perímetro daquela catedral.

Ela enlaçou suas mãos delicadas com as gigantescas e rudes daquele rapaz enquanto trocavam sorrisos cúmplices, com uma intimidade que me despertava a mais incontrolável fúria que eu já sentira na vida.

O padre deu sua benção ao jovem casal a sua frente enquanto ambos ajoelhavam-se, ouvindo de cabeça baixa o sermão sobre as definições do amor e a responsabilidade que arcariam com aquele ato, que aquilo os marcaria para o resto de suas vidas, não importando o que acontecesse dali em diante.

E em meio às palavras daquele padre houve o pedido para que todos ali presentes orassem pelos dois.

E eu, contrariando toda a minha lógica e minhas crenças, rezei. Eu rezei para que tudo aquilo acabasse, para que fosse um pesadelo. Implorei para poder apagar uma vida inteira de tormentos que eu sabia ter representado para ela, dividido entre olhar o sorriso estampado nos seus lábios rosados e encarar as figuras imaculadas daquela catedral.

Não tinha a menor idéia do que qualquer uma daquelas imagens representava, mas sabia que eram divinas, sabia que ouviam os corações pedintes e não havia nenhum outro coração, naquele ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, tão carregado de desejos quanto o meu estava.

Queria perdão, redenção. Queria anular todos os males que fizera a ela durante todos os anos que convivemos juntos, por Deus, por qualquer um que se dispusesse a me ouvir, eu queria a chance de voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente.

Eu não era necessariamente aquela pessoa preconceituosa e mesquinha. Eu era, antes de tudo, um Malfoy, produto de uma criação repleta de mimos, baseada na crença de que eu era superior a qualquer outro ao meu redor.

Mas, como eu poderia ser tão superior se alguém que eu a vida toda aprendera a reconhecer como um verme tomava naquele instante as mãos daquela garota divina que me fazia implorar à imagens desconhecidas a chance de tê-la para mim?

De qualquer forma, naquele momento, eu me propusera a voltar atrás em todos os passos que dera categórico em minha vida, voltaria atrás nas minhas ações, nos meus conceitos, em toda e qualquer coisa que pudesse mudar a imagem fétida que eu sabia que ela tinha de mim.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter o perdão daquela garota ajoelhada sobre o altar que por anos fora a única a provocar em mim algo além de monotonia, ela me trazia à vida, fazia com que eu me concentrasse nas aulas para obter notas melhores do que as dela, fazia com que eu me esforçasse para criar uma discussão rica de sarcasmo que eu sabia que só alguém inteligente como ela seria capaz de captar.

Ela me levava aos extremos, me tirava do corriqueiro, me incitava a buscar sempre o melhor de mim. Não sei qual fora o ponto em que ela se tornara crucial para a minha sanidade mental, mas a verdade que eu tardiamente contemplava era aquela.

Eu precisava dela, para ter o melhor de mim. Eu queria tê-la perto de mim não só porque ela me mantinha vivo, mas porque, em algum ponto no meio do caminho, viver tornou-se melhor com ela por perto.

Céus, eu a queria, por todos os motivos certos e pelos errados também. Eu a queria mais do que tudo, a garota que trajava véu e grinalda, ajoelhada ao lado de um outro alguém.

Não conseguia pensar em uma coisa sequer que pudesse fazer para tomá-la para mim e, sentindo o suor frio brotando em minhas têmporas, contemplava o meu atraso e a minha impotência, parado atrás daquela pilastra estrategicamente escolhida para permanecer oculto em sua vida.

Sentia raiva por todo o tempo que perdi me negando a encará-la como qualquer senão uma sangue-ruim imunda, sentia frio, desespero, desconsolo.

Quando meus olhos finalmente voltaram ao foco, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger estavam parados um de frente para o outro. Ele lhe tomava a mão esquerda entre as suas, enquanto proclamava as palavras que oficializariam o ato.

Eu não podia ver.

A confusão da recente descoberta no momento mais inoportuno o possível já era o suficiente para nocautear-me, assistir a concretização de um ato sem volta daquela que eu acabara de perceber significar tudo para mim, era mais do que uma tortura, tortura esta que eu não pretendia me expor.

Saí a passos largos de trás da pilastra e tracei uma linha reta até a mesma porta de carvalho que eu a vira entrar momentos atrás e, sem olhar uma vez sequer, deixei a igreja. Entreguei Hermione ao destino que era seu, enquanto tentava, de alguma forma, tirar a imagem celestial e perturbadora que fora sua entrada pela catedral sem saber que aquela visão me perseguiria para sempre.

* * *

¹ Ave Maria de Gounod é uma marcha nupcial simplesmente maravilhosa.

É isso, revisem!


End file.
